Ready to Take Over the World Again?
by TopPop
Summary: Fate has always been described as cruel and cold. To prove them wrong, Fate took Harry from his home at only a few months old and brought him back in time to the year 1927.There, Fate hopes that two lonely boys will grow to love and change the world for the better. Tom/Harry will contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! *Grin* A new story! This idea came to me because lately I've been obsessed with Tom/Harry and time travel were Harry goes back in time with Tom. So I decided I will try and write one as well, hopefully you guys will enjoy this as much as I had a good time writing it.**

**Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me but if they did there would be so much slash goodness.**

**Summary: Fate has always been described as cruel and cold. To prove them wrong, Fate took Harry from his home at only a few months old and brought him back in time to the year 1927. There, Fate hopes that two lonely boys will grow to love and change the world for the better. Tom/Harry will contain slash.**

**Warning: This is M-rated and in later chapters will contain slash that means BoyxBoy. There will also be violence and disturbing thought process. There is also semi-dark Harry.**

**~TMRHP~**

"_As far as thinking about death and murder and various ways of killing and how people die…I probably have the most twisted mind." Tom Araya_

**Ready to Take Over the World Again? **

**Chapter 1**

**Alternate Future**

Very gradually, he crawled on all fours to the closet. His breath was coming out in short pants. His heart was pounding and ringing in his ears. The racing heart beat was so loud that he was afraid that the intruders could hear it.

He made it to the closet and quickly opened, throwing himself inside. Once inside he turned to quietly shut the closet doors. He crawled backwards until he hit the far wall in the back. He bumped into a cardboard box and spilled the contents out. He mentally cursed himself for screwing up and potentially giving up his location.

He heard a shout down stairs and heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Without thinking, he hid behind the knocked over box and threw the clothes from the closet on top of himself. The bedroom door was slammed open and he could hear people rushing in. He could hear the voices of men but struggled to hear what was actually being said.

He could make out the few word along the lines of 'not here' and 'get them now'. Afraid, he pressed himself against the wall and started shaking. The silence and a thickening atmosphere made him know that something was happening. A couple of loud thumps hit the floor followed by a few groans. Curiosity overpowered his fear and he took off the clothes that were on top of him and crawled out from behind the box.

He made it to the front of the closet and peeked through a crack to see what was happening in the bedroom. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw his parents on the floor surrounded by men in black robes. He started sweating and his heart beat was pounding harshly against his chest. A deep voice shouted out an order that made his body quiver in fear. The command was to kill his parents.

He felt a sense of utter helplessness as he watched his father be pulled up to stand on his feet. His father struggled to get out of the grasp of the one holding him when he was punched in the face knocking his glasses to the floor. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and his nose was pointed in an odd angle as his father turned his head slightly to glare at the at the man who punched him. His father's glare was met with laughter and again his father was grabbed roughly. The man that grabbed his father had his hood up casting a shadow over his face but he could tell the man was attractive but held plenty of power and was in charge of the little group.

The man in the hood grasped his father's hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. His mother still on the floor screamed at them to not hurt his husband and take her instead. Another man yanked her up and slapped her across the face making her cry out. The man holding his father raised a knife to his throat and his father stopped struggling, freezing in his place.

His mother started becoming hysterical as the man jaggedly sliced his jugular, spilling his life's blood. His body drooped on the floor, his eyes lifeless as the blood pooled around his body. His mother felt a rush of power and tried to break free of the men's grasp but was shoved down hitting her head on the side of the night stand. Her body lay sprawled out with blood oozing out of her head. Her chest barely moved, she was struggling to breathe. The leader of the group pulled out a wand and pointed it at her body.

A sob came out of his mouth and he no longer tried to control his crying. Heads snapped to the direction of the closet and the men smirked. His mother turned her head and smiled towards the closet hiding her son. She raised her hand, reaching for her son with her red hair spread out across the floor looking like an angel. A whisper of the deadly spell was spoken. It was said in such a soft voice but he could hear it as if it was screamed at him.

A flash of green was heading quickly towards his mother ending her life. The wizard that killed his mother and father walked slowly towards the closet. The other death eaters followed the man's example and sauntered over to where he was hiding. With every step they took his heart beat speed up and terror over took him. The closet was pushed open and he felt his eyes shut and his breath stopped. He was only eight years old and he was going to die without doing much in the world, without living out his life.

"Little lord, there you are."

He opened his eyes and looked up at the man that killed his parents. The man reached up and pulled his hood down exposing long blond hair and silver eyes. The man kneeled down on one knee crossing his arm over his chest and made a fist over his heart. The man lowered his head to look at the floor. The others followed his instruction and knelt down and bowed their heads. The man in front of him spoke loud and clear that shook his little body.

"I killed your parents just as was ordered by the lord."

He started to breathe again and his heart rate returned to normal. He looked pass the blond man and the other death eaters and saw his dead parents. He saw their pale bodies as blood continued to freely flow out from their wounds. Harry looked back at the blond man in front of him as a cruel smirk spread across his face.

"Finally…."

**~TMRHP~**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading and please take time to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I am so sorry it took so long to update this but as the saying goes-life gets in the way. I want to thank my friend Marissa for convincing me to get off my ass and update already! I love you Mar-chan! Also wow, that was a huge response to the story and thanks to all the reviewers and followers. Now on to the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me but if they did there would be so much slash goodness.

**Summary: **Fate has always been described as cruel and cold. To prove them wrong, Fate took Harry from his home at only a few months old and brought him back in time to the year 1927. There, Fate hopes that two lonely boys will grow to love and change the world for the better. Tom/Harry will contain slash.

**Warning: **This is M-rated and in later chapters will contain slash that means BoyxBoy. There will also be violence and disturbing thought process. There is also semi-dark Harry.

**~TMRHP~**

"_A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jeweled vision of a life stared anew." Aberjhani, The River of Winged Dreams_

**Ready to Take Over the World Again? **

** Chapter 2 **

**True Future**

Fate watched as the parents turned off the lights and shut the door behind them leaving the infant all alone. She waited a few more minutes to make sure they did not come back to check on their defenseless son. As soon as she knew she was safe, Fate materialized from the isolated corner of the room and made her way to the baby's crib. She peered down at the innocent boy trying to calm down her nerves.

Fate knew that her family would be angry at her but, what could she do? She saw the life that the boy would lead and she could not stand for it. His future was too much of a burden and this was one life that she could not agree on with her sister.

Contrary to popular belief, Fate and Destiny were two separate beings, although most of the time a person's Fate and Destiny was the same thing. Fate usually always agreed with her sister on how a person should travel the road to end up at their destiny (mostly because Fate doesn't care for her job) and let Destiny control the person. Perhaps that is why everyone hated Fate; she really did not care for the person she was appointed to look after, to make sure they ended up at their destiny. No, she really didn't care for people and let Destiny take over her job as well as her own duties.

Perhaps that is why whenever Fate does get involved in human's lives they think it is Destiny and give her all the good credit? Fate was ready to give complete control to her sister when that stupid prophesy was made. That stupid, dumb prophesy on how a chosen one will defeat the Dark Lord. She was not aware that her sister had made a new destiny that was so important that it required a _prophesy_. Curious, as much as she could be, Fate went to see her sister and observe what kind of human will have such a difficult destiny and in turn fate.

As Fate asked her sister to see the human's future she was scoffed at by her family but was allowed to see what would befall the savior. While watching the poor boy's life she became horrified at how much fate he must endure. She didn't like the life so she confronted her sister in about changing how he will arrive to his destiny but alas the plea fell on deaf ears.

Fate became angry and demanded Destiny on why she could not change his course when it was her job. Destiny, being her usual cold self, replied that why should it matter when Fate hates her job and rather see humans parish. Fate cursed her sister and swiftly left so she could be alone before she would kill someone.

Her sister was right of course but she did not need to know that. Why did she want to change the boy's life so much? That question has been plaguing her ever since the hero was born. A soft whimper brought her out of her musing and she returned her gaze back on the sleeping babe. Her gaze softened as she remembered why. He deserved this…her gift to him.

A few days before she made her decision, she had a hard time on what she could possibly do with the boy. Keeping the boy in the same time line was not an option. Destiny would know something was up so Fate will have to take the boy to a different time. The question was what time period to leave the boy in?

Fate could not leave the chosen one in the same period as his parents because they could create a bond. Then when Fate would have to bring the boy back to his original time line the people in the bond would be devastated and left broken. She will not do that and plus, the dark lord would already be grown and evil so she would have to leave the boy further back in time.

Then the solution came to her. She should leave the boy in the time when the dark lord was just but a baby himself. They would grow up with each other and know the same sorrows. They will become close and maybe the dark lord would not become evil. Was there more than one way to defeat him? If that was true, than can Destiny be rewritten? Fate pondered awhile before she came to a decision. She will take Harry Potter to the past.

Fate reached down and gently picked up the sleeping baby. She cradled him close to her chest and softly stroked the plump cheek. The boy's eyes fluttered open and stared directly into her grey eyes. Fate's heart stopped in fear that the child would start crying and alert his parents to come and check on him. The boy simply stared at the stranger holding him and smiled.

Fate let out a relived breath that the child would not cry. The breath that she was holding brushed against his nose causing the baby to let out a giggle. Surprised, Fate let the boy continue to laugh until she heard a shuffle downstairs. She quickly shushed him hoping that the parents would not come in the room. She heard creaks on the stairs followed by footsteps coming down the hall. Fate tensed, praying to her father that they were just going to bed. There was no sound for a few minutes and she was about relax when the door opened. Of course parents would want to check on their kid before they went to bed.

Fate gradually turned around to see both the boy's mother and father standing at the doorway. Breathing in slowly, Fate was about to speak when both parents had their wands pointed straight at her. "Who are you," the father shouted at her while moving to stand in front of his wife.

Fate gave a small smile as she pulled the child closer to her. "I'm so sorry but this must be done. This change may be for the better so please forgive me. He will return to you so please be patient."

"What are you-" Before the man could finish Fate inclined her head and gathered her magic and disappeared.

**~TMRHP~**

Charlotte Grace Elliot did not expect to wake up this way but her other choice was unacceptable. She refused to pee in the bed because not only will the boys in the orphanage tease her but she wanted to prove that she was in fact a big girl and she didn't need anyone's help. Quickly making her way out of her room and into the hallway without making much noise she made it to the bathroom.

Exciting the bathroom, Charlotte heard a small sound coming downstairs in the main corridor. Wanting to prove further that she was a big girl she went down the flight of stairs to see what made the noise. Standing at the bottom of the steps allowed the young girl to hear quick knocks coming from the main wooden door. Dragging her feet she made it to the window to look out to see what could possibly make the noise.

Pulling the grey curtains to the side, Charlotte gazed out to find what appeared to be a woman. Her eyes widen as she saw the woman turn her attention to look directly at her. Charlotte was about to run away when she noticed that the woman was holding on to something in what seemed to be a protective embrace. Forgetting about her fear, the girl inched her face closer to the window and saw two tiny arms reach out trying to find comfort.

Once the girl realized that there was a baby in the woman's arms she gasped and fell backwards landing on her behind. She felt tears on the corner of her eyes but quickly reached up and brushed them away. Wincing as she got up, Charlotte made her way to the door to let the lady in.

Charlotte reached up to try and unlock the door but found that the locks were way too high. She tried jumping a few times but it did not work. Frowning, the girl thought of ways she could unlock the door but each plan ended in a failure. Knowing there was no other way, and perhaps this was for the best, Charlotte ran to get Mrs. Cole, the matron of the orphanage, for help.

**~TMRHP~**

Mrs. Cole woke up to pounding on her door. Frustrated, she quickly got out of bed and put on her robe before she headed towards her door. The pounding continued by the time she arrived and she yanked the door open. "What?" Mrs. Cole asked annoyed at being waked up in the middle of the night. "Um…Mrs. Cole," came the timid reply, "there is a lady in the front door with a baby."

Mrs. Cole stared at Charlotte trying to see if she was lying but found no reason for the girl to do so. "I will go see what is happening. Charlotte please go back to bed." Mrs. Cole started walking to the main corridor with Charlotte at her heels.

"Mrs. Cole is that baby going to stay here? Does his mommy not want him any more?" Mrs. Cole stopped and turned around to face Charlotte. "I don't know Charlotte, but if that baby will be staying here we cannot keep them waiting outside, right?"

Charlotte's eyes widen and smiled toward the matron, "yes!"

"Charlotte please go back to bed, I will tell you if the baby will stay here in the morning." Charlotte nodded but reluctantly headed back to her room. Mrs. Cole watched the girl leave until she couldn't see her any more before she went back to head over to the main door.

As the matron got closer she could hear knocking on the door. Worried that it may be not really be a woman and a baby, Mrs. Cole looked out of the curtains next to the door and peered out. Finding that it was in fact a woman, she quickly ran over to unlock the door to let the poor woman in. Mrs. Cole pulled the door open when the woman was in the middle of her knocking.

Noticing that the door was open, the woman looked startled but gave a relieved look. "Excuse me, but can you please help."

All Mrs. Cole could do was nod and motioned for the woman to come in. After the woman was in, the matron closed the door to face the woman. Mrs. Cole gasped in surprise when she noticed how the woman looked. The woman was just too beautiful with long blond hair and grey eyes and fair skin. The thing that captured the most attention to the woman was how she held herself, tall and proud that was so unlike the women around here.

"What can I do for y-" Mrs. Cole was interrupted by the woman as she held out a bundle that was in her arms. "Please, can you take him?"

Mrs. Cole was startled at the pleading voice of the seemingly proud woman. It was then that she noticed the bundle in her arms that seemed to be wiggling? The Matron gasped in surprise when the woman shoved the baby in her arms. "Please, can you take him?" the woman repeated.

"Well I can but-"

"Then I must leave you now." The woman started walking back toward the door and almost left before Mrs. Cole got a hold of herself. "Wait!"

The woman paused and turned around to face her with a curious gaze. Seeing her opportunity, Mrs. Cole quickly asked all the questions that popped in her head. "What is his name? How old is he? When was he born?"

She was about to ask more but stopped as the woman held up her hand wanting her to pause.

"His name is Harry…Evans and he was born on July 31 so that makes him only four months old. Is that all?" Mrs. Cole only wanted to ask one more question so she replied, "Are you his mother?"

The woman's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "yes, tell him that his mother was named Fate."

Mrs. Cole nodded as she watched the woman leave. She stared at the opened door for a few minutes until she felt a cool breeze brush against her skin. Not wanting to get the baby sick she closed the door and relocked it hoping nothing strange will happen again.

"Mrs. Cole? What are you doing up?" The matron spun around to find out who spoke when she found that it was only one of the workers.

"It seems that we have another orphan. The mother just dropped him off and left." Martha gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She made her way over to Mrs. Cole to see the baby with a sympathetic look.

Martha uncovered the blanket that was hiding the boy's face. Both Mrs. Cole and Martha peered down at the babe to find curious green eyes looking back at them. "Oh, such a shame to give up a baby. But, why would the mother want to get rid of such a beautiful thing?" Martha asked not really expecting a reply.

"Where do we put him? We only have one crib and that is being used Tom." Mrs. Cole thought for a few minutes before sighing. "Harry is small enough to fit in the crib. I'm sure Tom won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"It is the only option we have until we can order another crib. Martha go back to sleep. I will take care of the child you do not have to worry."

"Well, alright, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mrs. Cole replied, "I'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Cole climbed the stairs until she reached the third floor. She made her way down the left corridor, her feet causing the hardwood floor to creak.

The matron opened the door and turned on the lights. She walked across the room until she stopped at the crib that was at the center of the bare room. Mrs. Cole looked down at the crib and saw that Tom was still asleep. She looked back at the baby in her arms and gave a soft smile.

"Oaky Harry, this is where you will be staying until we can get you your own crib. Please be nice to Tom, he is a shy baby." Mrs. Cole placed Harry inside of the crib next to Tom.

"Now please go to sleep, I don't want you to wake up Tom." The matron watched as the baby yawn and snuggle up to the warm body next to him. As soon as the baby fell asleep, Mrs. Cole made her way to the door and turned off the lights.

"I hope this was the right thing to do." Mrs. Cole gave the crib one more look before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

**~TMRHP~**

**A/N: **I know that the story does seem confusing but don't worry everything will make sense later on in the story. Thank you for reading and please take time to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ahh~ so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me! School has been kicking my butt and now that it's finally break time I can continue with this story. It should be noted that I do not have internet and to schedule my time to update this is difficult and I am forced on the whims of the weird library hours. So unfortunately I won't be able to set up a weekly schedule for the chapters but I will try my best to update this regularly.

So on another note I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays!

**See disclaimers and warnings on the first chapter.**

**~TMRHP~**

"_In the end, you have to choose whether or not to trust someone." –Sophie Kinsella, Shopaholic & Baby_

**Ready to Take Over the World Again?**

**Chapter 3**

**Friendship? **

_It was the same dream again and he knew it, after all, this was all he could dream of ever since he turned seven and it has almost been a year since. Deciding to get this dream over with quickly, he ran through the forest trying to look for the clearing. His feet were crunching the dead leaves that have fallen off the tall trees. The whole forest was dying, from what, he did not know. The trees looked burned and there was an odor that smelled of rot. He stayed clear of the trees knowing what happened the first time he was here._

_When he noticed that he was in a forest he was excited because he never been in one. Yes, there were trees everywhere around the orphanage and in the town but it was not the same of being completely surrounded by nature. Seeing this as a rare opportunity, he ran around trying to look for some animals that he can't see in everyday society. After searching for awhile Harry noticed that he couldn't find traces of animals not even a single bird. Deciding to take a rest Harry walked over to the nearest tree and leaned on it. As soon as his skin touched the rough bark it dissolved turning it to ash. In the pile of ash was a rotten corpse. The corpse was so disfigured and the smell was so foul his eyes started tearing up and bile worked its way up his throat and into his mouth. _

_Harry grimaced after swallowing the bile and tried to slowly back away from the rotten corpse. He desperately wanted to scream out for anyone to help him but he was unable to make a sound. It felt as if someone tied a knot around his throat so tightly that he was unable to breathe. His foot landed on a twig and it snapped in half. The sound brought a large echo in the deathly quiet forest. Harry stilled waiting for something to happen. When it didn't he let out a relaxed breath until he saw quick movement in front of him._

_The corpse untangled its limbs and stood up. The arm was stretched out towards him and he could make out a few strands of red hair blowing with nonexistent wind. He could hear a whisper of his name and as soon as the corps started jerkily walk towards him all he could remember was him screaming and a bright white light telling him to wake up. _

_After that night he learned to never touch the trees unless he wants a repeat of what happened. Harry continued to run for what seemed hours when he finally came across an abandoned dirt trial. He followed the path until he came to a clearing filled with bright flowers and bright green grass, all were healthy but still no animals came to the spot. Harry looked around noticing that he came early so he walked over to a large bolder and sat down waiting for the woman in white to come. _

_When Harry first saw her he knew she was something different, not normal like the kids and the care takers in the orphanage. He tried to talk to her but it seemed as if she could not see him or hear him, as if he did not exist at all. He followed her around the clearing, watching as she took care for the flowers almost as if this was her garden. He soon got bored and was about to leave when he saw the woman open her mouth and sing. Harry never heard anything like this, it was a beautiful voice and with every note, passed through his small body and struck a chord. It brought tears in his eyes even though the song did not seem sad but it felt lonely._

_So every time he came to this dream he would sit at the same spot and watch her work and sing until he woke up. Harry saw the lady coming to the clearing from the left side and walked straight towards him. It was odd because that never happened before but he knew that she couldn't see or hear him so he continued to sit and wait for her to begin. _

_The lady walked until she was standing directly in front him. Harry gasped and looked up to see her face. She was frowning and her eyes showed a hint of mistrust, her red lips parted and her voice came out strong and clear, "Are you Harry?"_

_Harry's eyes widen in surprise after being address by the lady in white for the first time. All he could do was nod his head hoping that the stranger would be kind. The woman's face lit up and her frown was replaced by a wide grin. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was in the woman's arms being squeezed to death. He tried gasping in air but ended up with a mouthful of hair. He spit out the hair and whispered a 'can't breathe' while praying in his head hoping that he can't die in a dream. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot that humans are weak creatures!" Harry was placed on the ground and a hand was rubbing his back as he took deep breathes. "I'm really sorry Harry, I thought that perhaps you could be that other boy Tom. But now that I know it's you and not him I'm so excited to finally talk to you! Now that I have the strength to make contact I-"_

"_Wait a moment, Tom?"_

_The lady paused and had a confused look in her face for a second until her face lit up again as she rapidly nodded her head. "Why, Tom Riddle of course!" Harry was about to ask a question when he felt a firm finger placed on his lips._

"_I don't have much time to speak and I'm still tired from using most of my magic but please listen. Try your best and become friends with the boy, I'm sure he is just lonely and needs someone to talk to. For now that is your task, become close to him and I will give further instructions to you as soon as I'm stronger. Please listen and try because this is very important. Now I have to go because I hear someone coming but don't worry I will explain when the times comes."_

_Harry was left gaping in the middle of the clearing as he saw the woman disappear. 'What just happened?' Harry thought as he slowly felt himself waking up and back into the world of consciences._

**~TMRHP~**

Harry opened his eyes and sat up in his small bed. His eyes glanced over the bare room and the dust that was building up in the corners where there was no furniture. Harry's bed was tucked into the right side of the room and in front of his bed was a child desk with a few of his drawings placed on top. Behind the bed was a window where he could see the front yard of the orphanage. On the left side was a tall wooden wardrobe that had a few articles of clothing. Harry looked down at his lap and placed his hands on top of the thin sheet that covered him. He continued to stare while deep in thought at what happened in the dream. The woman finally talked to him but all she had to say was to make friends with Tom and that it was important.

To say that it was disappointing was in fact an understatement. He was beyond disappointed and kind of mad. Everyone in the orphanage always had something to say about Tom. It was 'Tom did this' or 'Have you heard that Tom'. It was always the same, even when the conversation had nothing to do with the boy somehow or another it always led to talking about Tom. Harry was sick of it and it was very unfair. The older boy talked to no one and he was vey mean when he did talk, and yet Tom was on everyone's mind. Even Harry had to admit that he thought of the boy often but that was only because he hated that boy and that was it, there was nothing else.

Harry tried hard to make friends with the kids in the orphanage but they always ignored him or teased him because he had glasses. It also didn't help that he was the smallest boy there either. He had no one to talk to, not even the caretakers wanted to talk to him. He was always nice and never said any mean things even though the kids deserved it but they still wanted nothing to do with him. Then of course Tom had to nothing but walk down the hall and everyone is talking about him. Though it is mostly of fear that they talk of him but still, at least they remember who he is.

Now the one thing he had all to himself, the beautiful woman in white, the one he's been dreaming for almost a year, wanted to talk about Tom too. Not only that but she wants him to become friends with the rude boy. 'Doesn't she know that I hate him?'

Harry gave up and sighed knowing that it was a losing battle and he should at least try hoping that it will let him talk to the woman some more even if it was about Tom. Just as he was about to get up the door to his room slammed opened and an older woman stomped inside. Harry looked up to see Mrs. Cole standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Harry desperately wanted to tell the matron that she shouldn't scowl because it made her have more wrinkles and it made her look ugly but he swallowed the thought because he knew she would probably smack him and make him have extra chores.

"Get up you lazy boy, it's already six-thirty and you should be down stairs eating breakfast and starting your chores." Mrs. Cole stared at him like she just saw him for the first time in her life. "And you still don't have your work clothes on…wake up and get moving!" Harry didn't want to correct her that everyone needs to be woken up by seven and that he still has time but she looked angry and he really did not want more work so all he did was nod. The strict woman narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything and turned and left the room leaving Harry all alone.

Harry quickly got off the bed and started changing his clothes so he could do the chores. In the orphanage every child as soon as they become of age four they are given a list of small chores to help keep the place intact. After putting his shoes on, Harry went out his door and down the flight of stairs and into the dining hall where breakfast was set up to serve yourself and to find a place to eat. The staff was there to help the smaller children with their food and to watch the room if there was any fights about to start. Harry got in line and served himself to some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast and a glass of milk. He turned around to look for a quite place to eat. After finding a place in the back he sat down and started eating. Occasionally he would look up and glance over the entire room and see the children eating and laughing with each other. This was the time when he truly felt the most alone with no one to talk to and seeing everyone else have fun. As he was finishing his food, Harry noticed that Tom wasn't in the room. He sighed again and tried to clear all thoughts of the boy as he got up to put his dishes away.

Harry made his way to the main corridor and down the hall to Mrs. Cole's office. Harry stood outside the wooden door and knocked a few time waiting for a reply. He heard the 'come in' and he twisted the door knob and pushed the door to come inside. The matron was behind her desk furiously scribbling something down. Without looking up she pointed to the job wall so Harry could get his list. Harry made his way to the bulletin board and looked for his name. Seeing his name right in the center, Harry quickly tore it off and rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He looked down at the list and saw that he was on weed duty today.

He made his way to the supply closet and got a pair of gloves and went outside. The cool air of May struck his skin as Harry scanned the courtyard. No one was outside so he could have an easy day without anyone getting in the way. Smiling, Harry decided to start on the right side of the yard and make his way across. Hopefully he would be done by mid-day around the time that lunch would begin.

**~TMRHP~**

Tom woke up exactly at six as he always does. He got up and got dress and picked up a book the he just got recently from another kid and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. There were only a few kids up but it was mostly the older ones getting ready to go to work. He ate slowly, taking his time to enjoy the plain food. He was about down when more children showed up complaining how it was too early to wake up and that there should be better food. He frowned at the loud noise and got up to leave when the whispering started.

Tom put his dishes away and left to go see Mrs. Cole. When he left the room the whispering got louder and he smirked when he heard his name being the main topic. They were fools, all of them but he did enjoy their fears, him being the one to cause it. He knocked on the old woman's door and when he heard her reply he opened the door and sauntered in. when Mrs. Cole did not look up he cleared his throat catching her attention. Her eyes were wide and she opened and closed her mouth trying to find her words when Tom interrupted her.

"Mrs. Cole do you have any work for me to do today?" he gave her an innocent smile and his eyes were clear of any intent though on the inside he would rather see this woman gone from his life. Mrs. Cole shook her head, "No Tom there is nothing today."

"Great, well have a pleasant morning." After Tom bid the elder woman good day, he made his way outside and sat under a tree and began reading the 'barrowed' book.

Tom was almost done with the book when the door opened and someone came through. Tom sighed hoping that no one was willing to come outside today because it was cooler and looked as if it would rain but luck had it that a few annoying brats are stupid enough to spend time outside and ruin his day. Tom peered closer trying to make out who it was. He could see that it Harry when the boy made his way to the other side of the courtyard in what Tom guessed was his chores.

Tom observed the boy as he worked pulling out the weeds one by one. He smirked as he remembered when they shared a room together when they were younger but he doubt the other boy could remember anything since he was only one while Tom was going to turn three years old. Oh yes he remembered when the younger boy always tried to sleep next to him and cry when he was away. Though Tom was older, he never got along well with the others but he always had time for Harry. He would try to tell the boy stories but all Harry would do is stare at him and nibble on his fingers. Tom was a bit annoyed when the baby wouldn't listen to him but it was enough that Harry would have his full attention on him. Tom liked the filling have having complete control over the boy and he could not stop the feeling. Then, when Harry was approaching his second birthday, Tom was forced to move in another room and leave the younger on his own. Tom was devastated but he knew he could count on their bond to keep going strong. That was until Harry got sick and they weren't able to see each other for almost a year. By that time when Tom tried to get close to Harry it seemed as though the raven haired boy did not remember him. Which he probably didn't and that hurt Tom the most is that their bond wasn't strong enough.

Tom wanted to get closer with the boy but he wasn't weak enough to come crying to the younger boy. No, if there was to be anything Harry would have to come to him and maybe perhaps Tom can forgive the boy for what he has done to him.

"Umm…" The small timid voice brought Tom out of his musing and he looked up to see Harry try and avoid looking into his eyes. "Is that a good book?"

Though perhaps this is the time when Harry comes crawling back to him and he should judge if the boy is ready for what is in store for him. And maybe later they can, a small percentage, become, dare he say it, friends?

**~TMRHP~**

**AN:** Well that's the end and the story is moving along. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review for any comments and questions. See you next time~


End file.
